Nightmares
by Kawaii-Fragrance
Summary: (buddyfight fanfic)Noboru and Tasuku...Both of them loves Gao...But only because a PILL... Everything turns into nightmares...To stop Kyoya's baddest plan, they need to 'keep warm'...together...But they never loved each other! How can they save the world? WARNING! YAOI! MATURE CONTENT! CURSING WORDS!
1. Chapter 1- Nightmare

_it was dark...very dark...you can't see anything...but you can hear a sound...It's a_ __ _..._

 _"S- s_ top! What THE HELL ARE YOU... Agghhh!"

 _The blonde keep moaning as loud as he can. "No way! Aren't you enjoying this?" The cyan haired guy smirked. "Of course NO!" the blonde push the guy away and jump out from the bed. As he's finding something to cover his naked body, another guy grabbed his hand. "Oh come on... Are you going to cover your fucking sexy body?" The cyan push the blonde to the wall and roughly kiss him. "N- No! S- Stop..." Suddenly everything become blank..._

"WHAT?!" Tasuku wakes up from his nightmare. He quickly grab a towel and wipe his sweat. "Ugh...a dream..." He told. "How can I ever dream I'm fucking a guy?! Ugh! Worst dream ever!" He lays on his bad and cover his face with his hands. "What had i done?! He told me to stop but i keep FUCKING HIM?! UGH! THAT'S NOT ME! THAT'S NOT ME!" He keep repeating the sentence 'THAT'S NOT ME'.

Suddenly his phone rings. He grab his phone, "Oh, Mr. Takihara...Wait what is the time?" The clock shows the right time, "OH MY HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ALREADY 9:00 P.M?!"He keep the phone ringing and run as fast as he can to the bathroom...and almost fall. _Oll

Noboru keeps wiping his face with his hand..."OH MY, IT JUST A DREAM, IT JUST A DREAM!"

"What's happening kitten shirt?" El Quixote, Noboru's buddy ask. "UGH! HEY OLD MAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY BRAINWASHER OR ANY OTHER THINGS THAT CAN ABSOLUTELY WASH MY BRAIN?!"

"Err..."

 _Krik krik krik krik_

"Can you please calm down and tell me what kind of nightmare that you experienced last night?" El Quixote calmly said. "I...I..."

"You...What?"

Noboru closed his eyes tightly. "I'm dreaming...Someone is raping me..." His face becomes redder, as well as El Quixote's. "Err...*cough* That was..."

"WORST DREAM EVER!" Noboru covers his face with his hands. "A- I...I know how you feel!" The knight said. "Really?" Noboru looked at his buddy. "A- Actually no..."

"So HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU UNDERSTANDS MY FEELING!"

"Seriously! Who in earth that don't ever want to fuck you kitten shirt?!" El Quixote replied. "WHAT?! IT'S NOT FUNNY OKAY! I WERE RAPED BY A GUY!"

Again, El Quixote blushes. "*Cough*...I think..."

 _knock knock_

 _"Honey! Are you there! you faster get up! Don't you remember that your friends want to meet you today?"_

 _"_ It's mom..." Noboru sighs. "Urm...*cough* Let us don't talk about it anymore..." El Quixote said while blushing. "Y- Yeah..." Noboru blushes too. _

 ** _Somewhere..._**

 _ **"**_ _It seems like both of them are having a nice dreams..."_


	2. Chapter 2- Kyoya's biggest plan

Tasuku slowly walks to buddy police HQ. he still can't forget his very bad dream. "Tasuku? are you okay?" Jack knife dragon, Tasuku's buddy ask. " A- a...It's...N- nothing..." Tasuku looks away with a blush on his cheeks. realizing that his buddy is blushing, Jack fly to face Tasuku. "Hey, I'm serious, ARE YO ?"

Tasuku rubs his neck. His face turns redder..."I...I...*sighs*" He stop walking. "J-Just...Promise me you won't laugh!" Tasuku points at Jack's face. "Of course I won't!" Jack replied. "I...I had a nightmare last night..."

"Eh?! Just only because of...a NIGHTMARE?"

"Jack! H-How dare you!"

"Haha...Just kidding...What kind of nightmare, huh?"

"I- It's a kind of..."

 **"Tasuku!"**

A voice appear from nowhere. "Wha-?" "Up there" Jack points to the sky. "Mr. Takihara..." Tasuku whispers to himself. "TASUKU RYUENJI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mr Takihara crossed his arms. "Urm...Walking to the HQ?" Tasuku confidently replied. " G?" Takihara ask.

"Y-yes?"

"Oh, I think someone had stolen your buddyskill?"

Tasuku slaps his face with his right hand. What?! Why he never thought about it?! "A- I'm sorry, I just forgot i can 'fly' to the HQ..." He rubs his head. "Is there something interrupting you? You never late like this!" The elder guy ask.

"Err..."

"He told me that he had a bad nightmare last night" Jack continues Tasuku's sentence. 'Oh jack, why?!' He thought to himself. "Oh really? Hmm..." Takihara rub his chin and think for a while. "Talk about dream, I also have a job for you." Takihara said.

"A job?"

"Yes...A ver job..."

"It's okay for me. What kind of job?"

"I'll tell you right after we arrived to buddy police HQ, this time, USE YOUR BUDDYSKILL!" Takihara flies away and left Tasuku and Jack...just like that...confused...

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

"So...do you guys understand?" The white haired guy calmly asked (of course with his fucking charming evil smile). "Yes, master Kyoya" sophia answered. "Then I want EVERYONE FINISH THEIR JOB TODAY! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Okay then" Davide said while playing with his fingers.

"Good, Sophia, you're in charge to make everything happens just like WHAT I WANT!"

"Yes, Master" She said. Then Kyoya leaves. Leaving the three servants in a dark room with a BIG screen in front of them. "err...Do you guys REALLY understands what Master Kyoya said? What did he want us to do? What is that big machine for?" But one of them still confused...Ugh...Shido... "Ugh...Which part in 'LET'S DESTROY THIS FUCKING WORLD' you don't understand, Magoroku Shido?!" Sophia shouts. "Hey, calm down young lady, i know how to make him understand, Find a knife,pistol,blade,sword,gun,bazooka,canon or even a nuclear then LET'S KILL HIM!"

"HEY! Davide! Sophia! Relax! I just don't understands what THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Shido points a BIG machine with a meter on it. "Ugh...Okay, it's actually a meter for a nuclear bomb that master kyoya had put somewhere in earth, Whenever the meter feels cold, The nuclear goe M...COLDER the METER, WARMER the BOMB, Soon when the bomb get VERY HOT. It'll EXPLODE!" Sophia explain. "But...What is the use of the METER?Why do we need it?" Shido still confused. "D U M B! The meter's use is for us to know, WHEN THE BOMB WILL EXPLODE, the exploded bomb just a BEGINNING of our BIG plan, soon you'll learn what will happens.

"Oh..so...Our mission is?"

"To find someone, that is a friend but NOT TOO CLOSE and give him this pill" Sophia shows the green colored pill. "A friend of whom?"

"Okay, Let's find some weapon and kill Shido Magoroku!" Davaide exclaimed

"Oh my...Actually buddy police already know our Big plan, so they make a pill that actually to destroy the meter, It should be a 'Bomb pill'. But then, Davide and I enter a labor where buddy police are making the pills, we put 'something' in the pill that could make two person or more meet in their dream," Sophia explain.

"Oh...So, the friend of whom?..." (ugh...magoroku...)

"Of course buddy police will give the pill that we leave to that boy wonder cop..." Davide said

"Then, we'll give this pill to..." Sophia and Davide smirk.

"To...?"


End file.
